


Sleeping Beauty of Gotham

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Gotham Nights [19]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Harley Quinn (Comics), Jarley, Suicide Squad (2016), The Joker - Fandom
Genre: Bob - Freeform, F/M, Hospital Escape, Hypnos - Freeform, Joker and Harley have a loving relationship, Joker toxin, No abuse, Original villain - Freeform, Sex, Sleeping Beauty - Freeform, Smut, Team Up, fear toxin, modern fairy tale, sleep gas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: A new villain in Gotham has decided he wants in on Batman's Rogue Gallery.





	Sleeping Beauty of Gotham

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Damonicus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damonicus/gifts).



Harley pulled her winter hat--a red knit cap with snowflakes dancing around the brim and very large white and red pompom on the top--down over her head as she hurried along the snow covered Gotham sidewalk looking for a taxi. Her long blonde hair that curled around her shoulders was sprinkled with snowflakes that caught the lights of the streetlamps that had just begun to blink on as the sun set. She pulled her fluffy red coat tighter around her, once more flinging her red and white candy striped scarf over her shoulder, though the darn thing was refusing to stay put as she once more turned to try to hail a taxi. 

She had the suit she had purchased for her Mistah J over her shoulder, a gift to hopefully cheer him up. He had been grumpy for the last few days because of a new costumed criminal who had made a splash in Gotham in the last few weeks, a guy calling himself Hypnos after the Greek god of sleep...which was just what Gotham needed, Harley groused, another baddie who thought of himself as a god, just like Maxie Zeus, that idiot. But the problem with this Hypnos guy was that part of his schtick was that he had this gas that could put people to sleep; most times permanently. There were several deaths attributed to him, but there was also nearly an entire hospital ward of victims too, all in deep coma like sleeps. The news reporters had dubbed them Sleeping Beauties, like in the fairy tale. 

The man had become all Gotham was talking about. 

Joker was annoyed and upset, not just because this jerk was taking his spotlight, but because he was becoming known for his sleeping gas, and gases were the Joker’s thing...well his and Crane’s too. Joker didn’t really count Scarecrow because, one: Scarecrow didn’t hold a candle to him. And two: they were on again off again buddies, depending on the day. Though lately Joker had been on the phone with Crane a handful of times, the two men discussing the new chemist in Gotham...Harley giggled softly to herself, she had began to think of the calls as Joker and Crane’s little bitch sessions as they both discussed how Hypnos was making the gas and how much inferior this Hypnos was to either of them. It was nice to see Joker playing nicely with Crane, but she also found it funny, like two teenage girls discussing their common foe, the head cheerleader or something. 

But the other thing about Hypnos that irked Joker was that upstart was taking away Batman’s attention from him, Joker, his bestest enemy and bestest friend, after two of Hypnos’ first victims died, and while it wasn’t clear exactly why, doctors, police, and Batman were all convinced it had something to do with the whatever that jerk Hypnos was using to put them to sleep...a slow, painless, yet deadly killer. 

Harley had to do something to make her puddin feel better. So, with a little help from Bob she had arranged to have a gift made for her puddin. She had to sneak out by herself to go pick it up. She didn’t want Joker to notice she was gone, which was why she was out here alone without Bob or Frost driving her around, which was fine. It gave her some time to herself which she didn’t get much of really, not with all her time being dedicated to Joker, or taking care of the babies or their family of henchmen. Joker, who Harley had left sitting on the couch in his purple bathrobe, yellow boxers with the little hearts and fuzzy purple slippers with clown faces on the toes, had whined. 

“I’m the gas man! Me! My laughing gas is the deadliest thing Gotham has ever seen, but to hear these bozos on the news go on about this Hypnos like he is some sort of criminal and chemistry genius! It’s to the point that soon my good buddy Batsy won’t want to play with me anymore! EVER!” 

Her puddin just hadn’t been the same since this jerk showed up, which was why, over the last week or so, Harley had been working on a gift to cheer him up. With the help of a tailor friend of Bob’s, Harley had been designing her puddin a new suit. The Clown Prince of Crime always liked to dress so smart and handsome and he hadn’t had a new suit in ages! So Harley had worked with the tailor to design a gorgeous suit, something her puddin would look handsome in...not that he didn’t look handsome all the time, but this suit was special. The suit was a three piece deep red with black trim, that was just so spiffy Harley could hardly wait to see him in it! It was also special because she had designed it with all the love she had for her clown. It was going to be a gift that would turn that frown upside down. Plus, she had a little suit made for herself too, something special too. The outfit was a red and black corset that came up just under her breasts, with little heart shaped pasties, a red thong and black garter belt and lace black hose with some very high lace up boots. She grinned to herself thinking about it. Joker should like that outfit a lot. 

She giggled happily to herself. She couldn’t wait to see his face when he saw the suit and her little costume. All of it was sure to put a smile back on his face. 

She sighed as she walked along getting pretty annoyed each time a cab ignored her, and it was getting late. If she didn’t get home soon Joker was bound to notice she was missing. She had just decided to call Bob or Frost, stopping under a street light to make her call when a taxi pulled up. It wasn't the usual Gotham cab; instead of yellow it was red. The cab stopped and the driver leaned over to open the door. The man inside looked like he could be someone’s older college boyfriend. He was youngish, maybe in his early thirties with blonde hair that brushed his collar. 

“Miss, you need a ride?” 

Harley sighed in relief. “Yes! Thank you!” 

He gave her a little bit of a salute. “Just call me Hector.” 

Harley slipped into the back seat with a relieved sigh. The man smiled at her. 

“So where to pretty?” Hector asked, turning slightly to glance at her. There was a plastic window between her and the driver. 

Harley glanced up wrinkling her nose a bit at being called pretty by someone not her puddin. “Do you know where the old fairgrounds are?” 

“I sure do.” Hector turned back around and began to pull out into traffic, but stopped suddenly. 

Harley frowned. “Something wrong?” 

Hector smiled at her, meeting her eyes in the rearview mirror. “Oh no Harley Quinn, nothing is wrong at all.” 

Harley didn’t respond at first, taking a few seconds before she realized that the man had known her name. “What did you say?” 

He smiled turning around to gaze at her through the plastic window. “I know exactly who you are. You are going to be the perfect message to that old washed up clown. A message to let him know that Gotham belongs to me now.” 

Harley snarled. She didn’t know who this asshole thought he was, but no one called her puddin names. Harley reached under her coat, her fingers brushed across her gun but that was the moment a gas began to fill the backseat, a dull white smoke that had the faint smell of almonds. Harley gasped bringing her coat up to cover her mouth, but it was already too late. She coughed, reaching for the back door only to realize there were no handles for her to grab on to. She pulled her gun out, yawning hard enough that her jaw cracked with the strain, and shot at the plastic window only to find out, as the bullet hit the glass, becoming a embedded in it, that the window was bullet resistant. Hector smiled watching her as she struggled. 

Harley shot several more times in frustration, each time the bullet hit the glass and stopped, leaving a few cracks, but ultimately not penetrating. She dropped her gun and once more reached for the door, her fingers scraping uselessly against it while at the same time she tried to fight against the sleep that was overtaking her. She banged her fists on the passenger window, snarling and then yelling. 

“Mistah J is going to get you for this!” she shouted before the gas overcame her and she toppled over. 

Hypnos gazed down at her and whispered to himself. 

“Oh, I’m counting on it.” 

* 

Joker was sitting on the couch still wearing his robe and slippers, leaning forward, the cards spread out in a game of solitaire. He sighed, his anger having been spent hours ago, now he was simply bored and pouting. The worst part was that when he looked around for Harley, thinking to distract himself with her...a little wrestling in the sheets, maybe a few jokes, tickling, her smile...all the things about Harley were pleasantly distracting, only when he had gone to look for her, she was gone! 

Frost had told him she had gone out for some doughnuts and would be back soon, but Joker hadn’t believed him. Why would she go without Frost or Bob? Joker never liked her to go out alone, she could get herself into all sorts of trouble...or she might go over to visit with her house plant and who knew when she would be back if that happened! Joker sighed heavily and looked up at the merry clown clock that hung on his wall. Hmm...he thought, she should have been back by now. She should know he needed her...it wasn’t like Harley to leave him when he was upset unless she had a plan to make him smile...and even then she was never gone long. 

“FROST!! BOB!!!” Joker yelled at the top of his lungs. 

He heard the sound of footsteps racing up the stairs and the door to his living quarters was thrown open. He grinned in satisfaction when he saw Frost, panting, his gun out, and Bob, looking like a giant worried marshmallow snowflake right behind them with his own weapon ready. 

“BOSS! Where are you?? Everything okay??!!” Frost looked around in a panic then let out a sigh when he saw Joker still on the couch in his robe. 

Joker smiled pleasantly, but Frost immediately recognized the smile. It was a smile that Joker only used when he was getting pissed, very pissed, but hadn’t quite yet lost control. Frost swallowed sliding his weapon back in his holster as he stepped more fully into the room, followed by Bob who looked upset. Frost knew Bob was getting more and more upset since Miss Quinn should have been back well over an hour ago at the latest, the fact that they hadn’t heard from her at all had the big man and Frost both worried. Joker smiled at both men before he went back to his game of solitaire his demeanor deceptively calm. He reached out and placed a card, the soft flick of the card being laid against the other card seemed strangely loud to Frost. 

Joker spoke slowly, his attention fully on the cards. “So--where is Harley?” he asked in a deceptively calm voice. 

Frost shared a look with Bob. 

Harley should have arrived home by now or at least to have called. The fact that she hadn’t contacted either of them made both men nervous and upset. That wasn’t like Harley, she always checked in at least, always. 

Joker placed another card before he turned to stare at the two of them, his eyes narrowing just slightly. 

“You don’t know where she is, do you?” Joker looked between them as he set the deck of cards down at the same time his free hand slowly formed into a fist crushing the card that he held. He stood up slowly. Even though he was in a bathrobe and slippers, the menace that rolled off of him was palpable. “Where did she go?” 

Frost swallowed and Bob put an encouraging hand on Frost’s arm. Frost glanced at Bob before he spoke. “She went out Boss. She had a surprise she wanted to get for you and she didn’t want you to notice she was gone so she went by herself. She should have been back a while ago Boss...we haven’t heard from her, she hasn’t called...nothing.” 

Joker frowned his eyes narrowing as he looked between both men before he replied. “She went out to get something for me?” 

Frost nodded. “Yes Boss. We knew that Hypnos guy was getting you down, so she wanted to cheer you up. Bob got her in contact with a tailor friend of his...I think she was designing you a suit Boss...but anyway she went out to pick it up and...that’s all we know.” 

“She went out alone,” Joker said staring hard at the two of them. 

Frost nodded. “Yes Boss. She wanted to go and come back without you knowing.” 

Joker glared at the two of them for long enough and hard enough that Frost felt his blood running cold and his stomach twisting into knots. He had seen the Boss angry enough times that while it made him uncomfortable, he thought himself mostly immune, but right now Frost felt that cold tendril of terror worm its way through his blood. 

Joker growled yanking off the bathrobe. “Get the car, we’re going for a ride.” 

* 

Hours later Joker, Frost and Bob returned to the hideout without Harley. There had been no sign of her, nothing. The tailor had told them that she had left with the suit, happy and whole...after that it was like she had disappeared off the face of the earth. 

Joker was quiet in the back of the car. They had been crawling through the streets of Gotham, following the most likely routes she would have taken by cab or on foot without a trace of her. The gently falling snow didn’t help either, covering everything in a gentle blanket of white. Joker had grown quiet enough that Frost was worried. The clown looked haunted. He had kept staring out the window, unblinking, unmoving, just simply staring at the lightly falling snow. 

When they had returned home, Joker had said nothing. He had simply walked into the hideout without a word. 

Frost exchanged a worried look with Bob as they watched Joker walk up the stairs to his rooms above opening and closing the door softly. 

Frost watched him go and whispered to Bob. “He don’t look good.” 

Bob nodded. 

Frost sighed. “What do you think happened to her? The police? Maybe she ended up in one of the hospitals?” 

Bob frowned in thought then shrugged. 

Frost nodded. “Yeah you’re right. If the cops had gotten her she would have called with her one phone call. I’ll check the hospitals see if a Jane Doe is there that fits her description...maybe another gang took her…” He shook his head at that thought. “Nah...I don’t think any of them would be that stupid…” 

Frost walked over and flopped down on the couch exhausted. “We’ll just have to go out again later...after a couple of hours sleep.” He pulled out his phone. “I’ll call the hospitals first.” 

Bob nodded and sat down next to Frost. Bob closed his eyes and leaned his head against Frost’s shoulder while the other man began to make one of several phone calls. 

* 

Upstairs Joker kicked his shoes off and crawled into the unmade bed he shared with Harley. He got under the covers and began to pull them over his head when his gaze caught sight of a teddy bear. He reached out and grabbed the teddy bear that lay on its side against her pillow. He frowned looking at the red and white bear on whose chest Harley had sewn a patch she had made, a pink heart with “J + H” in the middle. He dragged his fingers over the patch slowly before he pressed the bear against his face and breathed deeply. The bear smelled like her, that soft sweet perfume that was all Harley. 

Joker pulled his legs up, wrapping his arms around the bear and holding it against his chest, his nose and mouth pressed to the top of the bear’s head before he yanked the covers over his head. 

* 

Frost woke with a start when his phone began to buzz. He had dozed off on the couch. He groaned slightly, his head had fallen back; he now had a crook in his neck and his back hurt since this couch was not the most comfortable thing in the world. 

Bob sat up dozily, his head in Frost’s lap. 

Frost grabbed his phone, which he had dropped beside him, frowning and blinking several times as he tried to focus on the number. It was the Gotham General Hospital. 

Frost looked confused as he hit the button. 

“Yes?” 

“Is this Mr. Jonny Frost?” a female voice on the other end asked. 

Frost nodded as he spoke. “Yes, I’m Jonny Frost.” 

“Sir, I’m Nurse Jones at Gotham General, we have your sister Haley here.” 

Frost sat up straight. “Haley? Is she all right?” 

“Sir you might want to come down here to see her,” Nurse Jones replied. “We found your contact information in her purse.” 

Frost felt a chill run down his spine. They found his information in her purse which meant Harley couldn’t talk for some reason. He swallowed glancing up toward where he knew Joker was sleeping as he murmured. “Thanks, I will be there right away, what room is she in?” Frost asked as Bob sat up. 

“She is in room 504,” Nurse Jones replied. “Just check in at the nurses station when you arrive. We’re are having a little bit of a problem with the press, so you’ll need to have ID with you.” 

“Of course thank you.” Frost frowned. “Press?” 

He could almost see the nurse on the other end of the phone line cringe. “You sister was found asleep wearing a pale pink ball gown and a gold tiara, a veil over her face and holding a bouquet of Hyacinths...like Sleeping Beauty. She is in a coma like the rest of the sleeping beauty patients, but because of how she was found the press is all over the place. I’m really very sorry.” 

Frost nodded. “Thank you...I’ll be there right away.” 

Frost hung up and turned to see Bob looking at him anxiously. “It was Gotham General, Harley is there.” 

Bob turned pale. 

Frost swallowed. “She’s one of the Sleeping Beauties.” 

Bob’s eyes widened in alarm. 

Frost sighed upset. “I’ll go tell the Boss.” 

* 

Joker was still holding onto the teddy bear tightly when there was a loud knock at the door. He grumbled and dug deeper into the sheets and pillows. He didn’t want to face the world right now, not without Harley. 

He heard the soft creak as the door was opened. Joker slid his hand under his pillow where he kept a gun, sitting up, the teddy bear still held tightly against him as he turned, the gun cocked and aimed at Frost’s chest. 

“What?” Joker snarled, his voice deeper than usual from sleep. 

Frost had his hands up staying very still. “Boss, I got a call from Gotham General...it’s Harley. They called me ‘cause she has me listed as an emergency contact in her wallet...as her brother. They have her there.” 

Joker’s face went from delight at hearing Harley had been found to despair in a matter of seconds. “She’s at the hospital? Why didn’t she call herself? What happened?” 

Frost shook his head. “I don’t know what happened Boss, but the nurse said she is one of the Sleeping Beauties.” 

Joker’s eyes widened. If he could have gone paler, Frost was sure Joker did right then. 

Joker stared at Frost for a long beat of his heart, the sides of his mouth twitching slightly as he ground his teeth. Finally Joker flung himself out of bed. 

He threw the bear and gun down on the bed ripping off the clothing he had slept in for a new outfit. Frost hadn’t moved right away as Joker began to strip. 

Joker turned to glare at him. “What are you waiting for? Come on, we have to go get her!” 

Frost nodded and hurried from the room. “Yes sir!” 

* 

Joker had decided that whatever was going on with Harley, they simply couldn’t leave her in the hospital to be cared for by amateurs. And it was only a matter of time before someone realized who she really was and tried to transfer her to Arkham...time was of the essence! So Joker, along with Frost, Bob and seven henchmen were all loaded into a flower delivery truck. (Bob had shown up with the truck, full of flowers, about an hour ago. No one knew where he got it or how and no one wanted to ask.) 

Joker sat in the passenger seat dressed in a flower delivery outfit, a black shirt, black slacks and a black and white ball cap pulled low over his green hair, wore a rather bulky and bulging fanny pack, with a pair of mirrored sunglasses over his eyes. He sat quietly with a large vase of roses on his lap. Frost was seated in the driver's seat in his usual suit while the back of the van was packed like a clown car with the rest of the men. All of them were dressed in either delivery outfits or nurse’s clothing. One of the men, Scotty, was constantly sneezing (clearly allergic to something in the back) while another, Stan, kept dozing off, which was making George, a large man who was already feeling cramped in the van, grumpier by the minute. 

Frost pulled up to the parking garage, took a ticket and pulled in. Once they were parked, he turned to Joker. 

“So what’s the plan Boss?” 

Joker smiled. “To get Harley out of there.” 

Frost frowned. “Okay…but...” 

Joker didn’t elaborate instead he simply smiled. “Trust me darling.” 

* 

Frost was nervous as he made his way into the hospital. There were several members of the press down on the first floor milling about. They were talking together over cups of coffee, but they were not who had Frost feeling like he was walking on pins and needles, no, what had him nervous were the cops. 

There weren’t a lot of them, but there didn’t have to be a lot of cops here to make things difficult for the Boss. All it took was one cop who was paying enough attention to realize that something was up. Frost took a breath and ran a hand nervously down his tie. The other thing that made him nervous was that he had no idea what the Boss had planned or even where he was at the moment. All Joker had told him to do was to let the nurse’s station know that he was expecting a delivery of flowers. Frost found the elevators and slipped inside pressing the button for the fifth floor. He had this feeling that they were going to be doing a lot of running, and soon. 

* 

Frost made his way over to the nurses station, nearly tripping when he saw two uniforms at the desk. The two cops, a man and a woman, were both clearly flirting with the trio of nurses who were currently at the desk. Frost took a deep breath and walked over as casually as possible, glancing at the police before returning his attention to the nurses. The conversation stopped as Frost stopped at the desk. 

“Uh, excuse me, I’m here to see my sister Haley Frost? I was called by a Nurse Jones?” Frost pulled his wallet out, from there he removed his driver’s license. One of the nurses, a brunette with large green eyes smiled at him. 

“I’m Nurse Jones.” She took his ID giving it a quick scan before she said softly. “I’m so sorry about your sister Mr. Frost.” She stood up. “Just follow me please.” 

Frost sighed with relief as they walked away from the cops, who started back up their conversation seconds later having dismissed Frost. 

Nurse Jones spoke as she led him down the hall. “We have her on an IV to keep her hydrated like the others.” 

Frost nodded. “Thank you.” 

Nurse Jones stopped for a moment turning toward him. She glanced toward the police officers at the nurses desk before she spoke. “I’m not supposed to say this, but your sister, not only did they find her dressed up like a fairy tale princess, but there was a note with her. The note read, “There is a new prince in Gotham, your move Clown Prince.” I don’t know that it's supposed to mean, but…” Jones shrugged. “Anyone who lives in Gotham knows who the Clown Prince is…” she glanced over at the police one more time before she said. “I don’t know if your sister has a connection to the...the Joker...but it's only a matter of time before the police treat her like she does. I...I just wanted to warn you.” 

Frost paled, but nodded. 

Nurse Jones gave him a kindly smile as resumed walking toward the door; they arrived at a room and she pushed open the door. “She’s right in here. The police took the garments she was found in as evidence. They may want to talk to you, too. 

Frost nodded as he stepped inside. “Thank you. Ah...there should be a delivery of flowers coming from our parents, will that be a problem?” 

Nurse Jones frowned slightly, but then smiled resting a hand on his arm. “No, not at all.” The nurse was quiet for a moment before she hadded. “Her vitals are good. There was some mild bruising, probably received in the last 24 hours, but no problems other than being in a deep, very deep sleep like the others.” 

Frost stared sadly at Harley before shifting and gave the nurse a smile. “Thank you.” 

She nodded and stepped outside. 

Frost turned to look at Harley. She looked pale, like a china doll. She was wearing a pale blue hospital gown, the sheets of the bed had been brought up to her waist and folded, her arms laid at her sides and someone had brushed out her hair draping it across the pillow almost exactly like Sleeping Beauty. She looked years younger, like a teenage princess trapped in a magical sleep...except for the IV in her hand and the tubes in her nostrils delivering oxygen. 

Frost walked over to her and gently took one of her hands. 

“Miss Quinn?” he said softly but she didn’t move. As he feared, Harley just laid there sleeping. 

Frost rubbed his hand over her knuckles. He felt helpless to help her. So he waited for the Boss to show up. 

* 

Joker whistled as he stood in the elevator making his way up to the fifth floor. He didn’t really feel like whistling, but he felt it helped to sell his disguise. A couple of doctors stepped onto the elevator with him, but neither gave him a second look--he was invisible, a fixture of the background even with his pale skin and green hair. If they noticed neither of them gave any indication. Joker grinned watching them from behind his sunglasses and the forest of roses he was holding in front of his face. It was really difficult to resist the urge to laugh. He was so close killing them would have been so easy...but ultimately boring without Harley. Harley would have shared a smile with him, her sweet giggle followed by hugs and kisses...Joker sighed tightening his grip on the vase of roses. 

The doctors stepped off on their floor and Joker rode the elevator the rest of the way up alone. 

When he arrived at the fifth floor he walked straight over to the nurses desk where two police officers were currently sipping coffee and leaning against the desk speaking to the nurses. At first no one seemed to notice him until he was right on the desk and spoke in a high pitched voice. 

“I have a delivery for a Miss Frost.” 

One of the nurses, a woman old enough to be a grandmother nodded. “Room 504 just down that way hon.” 

Joker nodded with a mumbled thank you and turned heading toward the hall she had indicated. When Joker arrived at the door he knocked lightly, glancing back to see if anyone at the nurses station was watching him (which they weren’t) before he slipped silently inside. 

He grinned walking in. “Easy as pie!” He laughed then stopped cold when he saw Harley. He nearly dropped the vase of flowers, but Frost hurried over taking them from 

Joker as he walked toward Harley, moving slowly, like a man possessed, his usual smile dropping and his eyes looked strange Frost thought. He didn’t recall seeing Joker quite so...emotional. 

“Harley?” Joker whispered her name. He stopped beside the hospital bed, but he didn’t reach out to touch her as if he were afraid. 

Frost set the flowers down turning to look at Joker. “She’s asleep, like the others Boss.” 

Joker didn't respond as he pulled his sunglasses off, dropping them on the table by her bed. He reached out and tenderly caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers. 

“My sweet, sweet girl,” he said softly. He ran his fingers through her blonde locks that were spread across her pillow before he leaned down and pressed his red lips to her mouth. When she didn’t respond he closed his eyes and rested his forehead against her feeling the chill of her skin. 

“I thought a kiss always woke the Sleeping Beauty Frost, isn’t that how the story goes?” 

Frost said nothing, taking a step back to give them the illusion of privacy. 

Joker didn’t look at Frost as he continued to stroke Harley’s cheek and hair, his eyes never leaving her face. “I’m going to kill that Hypnos Frost…” 

Frost swallowed before he spoke. “Boss, the nurse told me they found a note on her.” 

Joker turned to look at Frost and the look in his eye caused Frost to take an involuntary step back. Frost pressed his lips together before he spoke. “It read, at least according to the nurse, “There is a new prince in Gotham, your move Clown Prince.” 

Joker stared at Frost. 

Frost could see the slight twitch around his left eye but what really frightened him was the smile that spread across the clown’s face. “Oh, well, a game! I really do love games and if he wants to play, I’m more than happy to play. Though he clearly doesn’t realize what playing with me means.” 

Joker grinned at Frost before turning back to Harley. He stroked her lips gently with his fingertips before he said with a slight growl in his voice. 

“All right, let’s get her out of here.” 

Frost nodded and pulled out his phone, he touched something on his phone before holding it up to his ear. After a couple of seconds Frost spoke. “Stan...it’s a go.” 

* 

Joker quickly stripped out of his delivery man outfit to reveal that he was wearing a rather old fashioned looking nurses white dress underneath, his smooth white legs looked almost like Joker had hose on, with a pair of his own colorful green and blue socks. It was only now that Frost noticed that the shoes Joker had been wearing were not in fact sneakers, but white crocks. Joker grinned reattaching the fanny pack from the delivery uniform from which he pulled a bobbed red wig and a stethoscope. He adjusted the wig on his head, hiding most of his green hair as he grinned at Frost. 

“So what do you think?” Joker did a little spin with his arms out. 

Frost frowned. “I don’t know if that’s going to work Boss.” 

“Oh poop! Sure it will! You just have to have a little faith darling.” Joker laughed and ran his hands over the skirt of his uniform. “Harley would love this.” He sighed. 

“Mm...she would want me to wear this while we…” He shook his head with a sad sounding giggling. “Nevermind, darling.” He grinned picking up the sunglasses and put them back on. Joker’s smile was wide and full of pearl white teeth. “Look: hello nurse!” He giggled and waggled his eyebrows over the glasses at Frost before he walked over to the vase of flowers wiggling his hips in an over the top sexy walk. He pulled out the roses tossing them to the floor before he reached into the vase (which had clearly been dumped of all its water at some point) and pulled out a black bag. 

Frost frowned in confusion. “What’s that for Boss?” 

Joker chuckled. “It’s a body bag my dear! We are sneaking Harls out in a body bag!” He giggled. “Isn’t that grand? She would love it!” 

Frost started to protest, but Joker laughed. “Go get the car ready darling! We’re getting my girl out of this hell hole! Hop to it!” 

Frost cringed, but hurried out. He was always nervous about Joker’s plans, but the only time they really failed was when Batman was involved...he shrugged and hurried out, at least Batman wasn’t involved, yet. 

Joker hurried over to Harley dropping the sides of the hospital bed and delicately pulled out her IV. He gave her a soft smile. “Time to go home pumpkin.” 

* 

Joker worked swiftly, rolling Harley onto her side to slip the bag under her. It took a little bit of work to get her on top of the bag enough so he could pull the sides out and slide her inside. He pulled the sides up and began to zip it up. He stopped when he arrived at her face, perfect and sweet in the deep magical slumber she was in. 

He frowned studying her face. He reached out and drew his fingers along her jaw. “I’m going to wake you up pumpkin, I promise. And I’ll gut that Hypnos, I promise that too.” He leaned down, pressing his lips against hers one more time. He leaned back with a frown before he pulled the zipper close over her face. 

Joker frowned looking around the room tapping his chin. “Now…” he said out loud...to get you out of this room…” He frowned in thought until slowly a smile grew across his lips, a wide wickedly gleeful smile. “Oh, I know just what to do! Time for a little euthanasia!” 

* 

Nurse Janet Ellis sat at the nurses station and smiled up at Officer Gonzales. The woman had the most gorgeous brown eyes and Janet was completely smitten. Now that Nurse Jones was at lunch she could give Gonzales, sorry she thought...Teresa, her full attention. Janet smiled, fluttering her eyelashes her gaze traveling down the officers trim figure in the police uniform...very tight and very nice, Janet thought. 

Teresa leaned on the desk and smiled. “So, you haven’t been in Gotham long?” 

Janet shook her head. “No, not long, just a few months now.” 

Teresa's smile widened. “So, have you had anyone give you a tour?” 

Janet shook her head. “Nope, no one.” 

Teresa leaned forward on her folded arms. This close Janet could smell of the light fragrance that Teresa was wearing. “Well, I think we just might have to change that.” 

Teresa smiled and winked. 

Janet blushed. She frowned slightly then, glancing past Teresa; for a moment something caught her attention from the corner of her eye, a flash of white...a nurses uniform? She shrugged and returned her attention to Teresa. 

* 

Joker slipped into the first room. Inside was an old man...Joker made a face, the man looked like a damn prune he thought. God he hoped he never lived to get that old. He strolled closer. The man looked to be asleep. Joker picked up the chart that was hanging from the foot of the man’s bed. Joker smiled and flipped through the chart. 

“Oh, I see you have had a recent stroke Mr. Kimbell...how sad. I hope your family has some good life insurance on you.” Joker giggled and walked over to the machines that were both keeping the old man alive and monitoring his vitals. 

“Well Mr. Kimbell, time to meet the old grim reaper!!” Joker leaned close. “You know, he or she…” He made a face frowning slightly. “You know I really don’t have any idea, but I’m sure old grim and I are great friends. Anyway...enough chit chat! Time to die!” Joker laughed, only now did the light coming in from the window glint off the small knife hidden in Joker’s hand. He stepped up to the machines keeping the old man alive and crouched down, cutting the cords to each of them, lastly cutting the man’s IV, smiling as he watched the liquid begin to pool on the floor. 

He hopped to his feet with a laugh. “Well as much as I would love to watch you go into the great beyond...I have a few more people to send with you! It’s going to be a party!” He giggled and hurried out of the room. 

* 

Janet blushed prettily and pulled out a piece of note paper on which she wrote her number before handing it to Teresa. “I get off at nine.” 

Teresa smiled folding the paper and sticking it in her breast pocket. “Can I pick you up, get you some coffee?” 

Janet giggled. “I would love that.” 

Next to the two women, Officer Ray Johnson shook his head. Teresa was always better at getting the ladies’ phone numbers than he was, he thought. He really needed to ask her how she did it. He put his hand on Teresa’s shoulder. “You okay if I go grab a smoke?” 

Teresa smiled. “Sure thing Ray.” 

He nodded and headed to the elevator. He turned once he was inside and waved. Teresa waved back. Just as the doors slid closed an alarm began to beep at the desk. 

Janet glanced at a monitor and stood looking to one of the other nurses. “It’s Mr. Kimbell!” 

That was when another alarm went off. One of the three nurses at the station frowned. “It’s Amy Mathers.” 

Another alarm sounded, then another and another. It seemed as if the entire floor was filled with the sounds of beeps going off over and over again. 

Janet looked panicked. “What the fuck?! Sara, call downstairs--we have an emergency! We have five patients flatlining!” 

Sara nodded and hit a button on the desk and yelled into the speaker. “We have Code Blue! Multiple Code Blues on floor five!” 

Teresa watched as Janet and the other nurses rushed off. She frowned, but there wasn’t anything she could do. The elevator where her partner had disappeared for his smoke opened to reveal three more members of the hospital staff who came running off the elevator pushing machines, all of them disappearing into different rooms. That was the moment someone shoved a bed out of the room down the hall. Teresa watched in confusion...wasn’t that the latest victim of that new costumed creepo, Hypnos...the one found in the creepy costume with the note to the Joker she thought...the one they were sort of watching? 

Teresa’s frown deepened, the bed had a body bag on it….her eyes moved from the body bag to the nurse with the strange red hair. Was that a wig she asked herself. The nurse was wearing mirrored sunglasses...and her uniform was off. She hadn’t seen one nurse in a nurse’s dress since she had been in the hospital. The strange nurse pushed the bed down the hall and past the nurses station. Teresa caught sight of the pale skin...the red lips, the hint of green hair under the terrible red wig...no...she thought...no it couldn’t be...not here... 

FUCK! She pulled her weapon out. “HALT!!” She yelled as she aimed it at the nurse. 

Joker turned and laughed as he picked up speed and ran past. “Hey officer!! Sorry I can’t stay and play with you! Gotta go! Places to be, people to kill!” He laughed and threw something. Teresa only had enough time to realize something shiny was coming at her before the knife hit her in the throat. She would have gasped if sound were possible as blood dribbled over her lips. She dropped her gun, her fingers wrapping around the knife as the nurse that was the Joker shoved the bed into the elevator. She stared in horror as the Joker turned around and pushed the button on the elevator. He pulled off his sunglasses as the door closed and waved merrily at her as Teresa’s vision began to grow dark at the edges. 

* 

Frost was sitting in the passenger seat beside Bob who was idling in line behind several other cars waiting to pull up in front of the hospital. Frost couldn’t believe Joker was planning on getting Harley out of Gotham General through the front door?! He could see several of Joker’s men hovering near the entrance of the hospital waiting for a sign. A couple of them were acting as if they were waiting for a ride just outside the door, dressed in hospital scrubs while he could see two of Joker’s men hovering just inside near the lobby. This was going to draw too much attention and they were in a fucking flower delivery truck! Frost began to worry at one of his fingernails, a habit he had picked up over the last couple of weeks. He sighed, wondering to himself if drinking would be the better option. 

Frost reached up and rubbed the bridge of his nose instead in an attempt to stop with his fingernails. That was the moment he heard shouting. He looked up just as he saw Joker’s men starting to shove people out of the way followed by the sounds of gunfire. Frost’s eyes widened as he saw the two men just inside of the hospital; they had pulled out weapons and were firing into the hospital, the men outside were doing to same, firing aimlessly sending people screaming and scattering. 

A few seconds later Frost saw Joker, his wig and sunglasses long gone, his green hair a mess as he ran out carrying a body bag in his arms like they were heading off for their honeymoon. 

“Fuck fucking fuck!” Frost hissed and turned yelling into the back. “GET HER OPEN!” 

The handful of men still in the van threw open the back doors sending flowers scattering out behind the van. Joker was laughing as he came running out of the hospital the ends of the body bag flopping, his men covering him as he wobble ran with the body bag in his arms. He stopped for a second to look for the van. Frost leaned out the window and waved his hand. 

“OVER HERE BOSS!!” 

Joker grinned brighter and raced toward the van while his men kept firing. People were screaming everywhere. Joker came around the side of the van giggling before he threw himself into the back of the van laughing as he fell face first onto Harley in the body bag both of them hitting the floor of the van. The other men had come racing behind him, scrambling into the back just as a handful of armed policemen came rushing out of the front doors of the hospital. 

Frost yelled. “GO BOB!!” 

Bob spun the wheel, yanking the van out of the line of vehicles and drove over the divide of grass in the hospital drive. The van bounced wildly, flowers falling out of the back of the van leaving a colorful trail behind them. Shots were fired, the bullets hitting the van and dinging off the metal. Bob spun the wheel which caused the doors to flap around slamming against the van. Joker was holding onto Harley, who he had unzipped enough to expose her face, as if his life depended on it laughing almost hysterically, tears in his eyes. 

Frost yelled. “ONE OF YOU ASSHOLES GET THOSE DOORS CLOSED!!” 

One of the men leaned forward while his friends held him steady, leaning out to grab the doors and yanked them closed. 

Bob was grinning happily as he drove the van like a race car leaving other vehicles screeching behind them along with many screams until they were finally driving off the hospital grounds. Frost leaned out the window to look behind them, but no one was following them. He dropped back against his seat with a groan. 

Joker’s head suddenly appeared between the seats causing Frost to yelp and jump a foot. 

Joker giggled, his head a wild mop of green as he laughed. “Wasn’t that a riot??!!” 

Frost closed his eyes with a groan and Joker laughed giving his right hand man a kiss on the cheek. “Oh you worry too much. See! Went off without a hitch!” 

Joker’s head disappeared back into the back of the van. Frost opened one eye and looked over at Bob who smiled wide and gave Frost a thumbs up. 

* 

It was dark by the time they arrived back at the hideout. 

The gang had scattered, Bob, Frost and Joker switching vehicles and headed back to the hideout. When they arrived, the four of them were in a dark blue Opel Kadett that Bob had stashed in an old abandoned chocolate factory. Joker sat in the back holding Harley, the body bag ditched two cars ago. She was still in the hospital gown, and he was cradling her in his arms her head on his shoulder and her long blonde hair looking like liquid gold as it ran down over his arm. 

Frost glanced back at the Boss with worry. Joker was holding Harley close, caressing her face with his fingertips, occasionally kissing her lips and singing softly to her. 

“Only you can make all this world seem right 

Only you can make the darkness bright 

Only you and you alone can thrill me like you do 

And fill my heart with love for only you…” 

Frost frowned, hesitated, then asked, “Hey Boss, you okay?” 

Joker looked up and Frost was alarmed by how stricken Joker looked. His eyes were haunted and with his usually immaculately styled hair now a green mess about his head, dressed in a nurses hospital dress, the man he knew as a murderer and psychopath suddenly looked fragile and vulnerable as he whispered to Frost. “She won’t wake up. I keep talking to her and singing, but she won’t wake up Frost...I thought maybe once we had her out of that horrid hospital she would come around...she’d come back to me.” 

He swallowed. “What am I going to do if she doesn’t wake up?” 

Frost glanced at Bob who was looking in the rear view, his pudgy face pale, his eyes sad. He glanced over at Frost and shrugged. 

Frost smiled. “You’ll think of something Boss, you always do.” 

Joker gave him a weak smile as he went back to staring down at Harley’s face, cradling her tenderly as he continued to sing. 

“Only you can make all this change in me 

For it's true, you are my destiny 

When you hold my hand I understand the magic that you do 

You're my dream come true, my one and only you…” 

* 

When they arrived back at the hideout, Joker wouldn’t let anyone touch Harley, insisting on carrying her up the stairs himself. Frost and Bob waited outside on the landing of Joker’s room up the stairs while the Boss got Harley settled. 

* 

Joker was tired as he carried Harley into her home, and gently laid her on the bed. He hummed to her as he undressed her, getting her out of the hospital gown and tossing it angrily across the room. He got a washcloth, running it in some warm water and tenderly washed her off before he dressed her. The Sleeping Beauty imagery was so on the nose, that he went ahead and dressed her in a long gown she had, one of the very few she owned. She had gotten the night gowns for one of their date nights, she had done her blonde hair like Veronica Lake, the long silky red gown hugged her figure in a way that had him completely distracted with her. He smiled as he remembered that night, listening to old songs, dancing, eating caviar and then finding it disgusting and throwing it at the henchmen downstairs with slingshots, making love on their bed...and the handcuffs. He chuckled as he sat on the edge the bed and brushed her hair. 

“I’m going to fix this Harls, I promise.” He frowned brushing her hair. “I wish I knew what this Hypnos had used…” He frowned and set the brush down. While he had been undressing her, and cleaning her, he had looked for injection marks, but had found nothing. Besides, he didn’t think Harley would let anyone get that close to her to inject her; she would beat the crap out of them. He frowned in thought… “It had to be a gas, that’s the only way he could get his victims without a fight...none of the Sleeping Beauties, at least according to reports, have injection marks or marks from fights...no defensive marks...nothing...it had to be a gas. 

Joker began to pace the room. He could easily come up with a sleeping gas that duplicated this sort of reaction, he was sure of it, which meant he could come up with a cure too, but it would take time, the use of a few henchmen for experimentation and time was something he didn’t have...the other victims of this third rate villain had died...Joker couldn’t be without Harley...the thought of having her like this for an indefinite amount of time twisted with the idea that she might die...all of it scared him. Here, alone, he was willing to admit it to himself if only briefly...no...he needed to work quickly and there was only one other person in all of Gotham that knew chemistry and gases as well as him--Scarecrow. But even then...who knew how long it would take and he wanted Harley back now! No, he needed to get a hold of that Hypnos and his gas, he needed to reverse engineer it and fast...and he needed help to do it. Right now he wasn’t too proud to admit it, because he needed Harley back in his arms as soon as possible. The only person smart enough to help with this was Scarecrow. Joker made a face. He could hear that straw head now with his hoity toity voice and those stupid spectacles...but Joker knew he had to pull his pride back. This was Harley, his Harley Quinn, and he needed help to find a cure for this sleeping gas fast. 

Joker hurried over to Harley and kissed her, stroking his hand tenderly across her hair. “I’ll be back pumpkin, you just wait right here for me.” 

Joker stripped quickly out of his nurses outfit and began to dress for a meeting. 

* 

Joker came down the stairs dressed for business wearing his dark purple pinstripe suit with the bright yellow flower pinned to his lapel, his tailored gold vest, dark green dress shirt and a black tie all looking perfect. He had styled his hair and was wearing an old but favored pair of black and white pointed oxfords and his dark purple gloves. As Joker trotted down the stairs, slipping on his dark purple trench coat at the same time, Frost--who was sitting on the couch with Bob drinking a cup of herbal tea and watching some program with ballet dancers that had Bob all smiles--noticed that Joker had his twin gun holsters on under his arms. 

Joker jumped down the last few steps. “Frost I need you to find someone for me.” 

Frost set his tea down and stood up. “Sure thing Boss, who ya need?” 

“I need Scarecrow.” Joker smiled and planted his hands on his hips. 

Frost was glad he had set his tea down without taking a sip or he might have choked on it. “What...I mean...Scarecrow, Boss?” 

Joker nodded. “I hate to admit this and if you tell anyone I will shoot you in the kneecaps, but Scarecrow is almost as good as me at chemistry, almost. BUT, I’ve determined that this Hypnos-snipnos hit Harley with some sort of gas that has put her under this spell, and I know if she isn’t awaken soon, it will kill her. I simply can’t have that. Harley and I have a planned date night for next week! She simply has to be there.” Joker’s voice choked just slightly and his eyes looked on the verge of...something Frost couldn’t be sure, but he didn’t like it. 

Frost could hear and see how much pain and stress the Boss was under. Without Harley here, Joker was going to go diving off the edge worse that he usually did. Frost glanced at Bob who looked scared and sad. Bob motioned at Frost doing the sign for “knowing.” 

Frost turned fully to Bob. “You know where to find him?” 

Bob nodded. How the man knew where Scarecrow was, Frost didn’t care, all he cared about was that the big man knew. Frost turned back to Joker. “Okay Boss, I’ll get the car.” 

* 

Jonathan Crane hummed “Night on Bald Mountain” softly to himself as he worked. He was working on a dry erase board, surrounded by a chemistry setup of his own design, desks, tables piled high with books and papers were scattered everywhere; every surface was covered in something. Crane had been writing down equations for a new and more effective formula for his scare toxin. It was brilliant, just brilliant! This formula should give him even better results than past tests had. 

A happy grin tugged at the corners of his mouth. He had set up a new hideout and lab in an abandoned theater that had been listed as condemned for nearly half a century. A ragged notice pegged the location for demolition, but that was dated from decades ago and yet the theater still stood, lost and forgotten, but found by Crane. He had been staying here for several months after his last disastrous encounter with the Batman, laying low and planning. He had served his sentence in Arkham until a young doctor, fascinated with his work, had made the mistake of befriending Crane...the young doctor’s reaction to the fear toxin had been most interesting and had given Crane several books worth of notes. The young man’s skeleton (when he was finished decomposing in the basement) would be a welcome addition to the front stage of Crane’s lab. He was so involved in his work that he didn’t realize when someone had entered the theater until he heard the voice. 

“I just enjoy these Arkham reunions so much!! We should do them more often!! You can make some punch, I could bring the balloons…Hahaha!!” 

Crane stiffened at the sound of the voice and that irritating laughter. He didn’t turn around as he hissed, continuing to write. 

“Joker--how did you find me?” 

Joker chuckled. “Well you know how Bob is, seems to know everything…” 

Crane sighed. “Bob.” 

Crane turned around to see Joker, his right hand man Jonny Frost at his side and Bob, dressed in his black mourning tutu. 

Crane frowned at the big man. “Bob dear, what’s wrong?” 

Bob stuck his bottom lip out, his big shoulders slumping. 

Joker’s smile faded slightly. “I need your help, Ichabod.” 

Crane narrowed his eyes. “Last time we tried to do something together you said that you didn’t share a marquee.” 

Joker began walking around the room, picking up random bottles or jars and examining them as he spoke. “I don’t usually like sharing top billing, that’s true. I’m usually a one-man show.” 

Crane snorted. “Such a tragedy, we could have been partners.” 

“Well you know what they say, tragedy is just comedy left to rot.” Joker chuckled as he picked up a length of rope resting across a desk, holding it up to see that it was a hangman’s noose. “Besides, Harley is my only partner.” Joker swung the noose over his shoulder. “Oh how morbid!!” Joker laughed and leaned his hip against the desk. 

Crane frowned watching Joker before turning his attention back to Frost and Bob, a furrow appearing between his brows as his eyes scanned the area. “Where is Harley?” 

Joker sighed, his shoulders slumping and his forced smile dropping away. Crane’s eyes widened. The clown looked...vulnerable… 

“You’ve heard of this third rate criminal called Hypnos?” Joker asked as he tossed the noose away and walked over to sit on the edge of the desk, crossing his legs and then crossing his arms over his chest. 

Crane frowned. “I do recall something about someone new going by that name. They are calling his victims Sleeping Beauties correct?” 

Joker nodded. “Well, his schtick is sleeping gas and...he got Harley. Left a note with her after dressing her up in a Sleeping Beauty costume, calling me out.” Mentioning that Harley had been changed caused Joker to squeeze his fists tightly, the leather of the gloves he wore creaking. Hypnos had stripped her...that alone made Joker ready to pull the man’s intestines out and force feed them down Hypnos’ throat. On top of that injustice, the new villain had hurt her...Joker took several slow breaths through his nostrils to calm himself. No sense losing himself on Crane. 

Crane frowned. “And?” 

“Well I figured you might want to help me get him. I figure it's only a matter of time before he comes for you too Scarecrow old buddy...and I…” Joker’s jovial tone of voice dropped away, leaving behind something sad. “I need Harley awake, and I figure the two of us could get the results faster together than alone...that is if Hypnos refuses to give us a cure for her...which I’m going to assume he won’t…” Joker hopped down and stepped closer to Crane. The doctor saw something like real emotion in the clown’s eyes. “I’m willing to pay you Crane, give you whatever it is you want, just tell me what you want--but I need your help.” 

Crane stared back at the clown. The urge to say no was terribly strong, but what stopped him was Harley. The blonde sidekick to the Joker. No, he corrected his thought, she wasn’t his sidekick, never was. She was always the Joker’s partner, and while Crane would never have believed it until he saw it, she held the cold heart of that clown in her hands. She was probably the only one in the entire world who could have loved that madman. But the real kicker Crane thought, was that the Joker loved her in return. Harley was the only person in the world that the Joker loved and well Harley...Crane had tried talking to her once when they were in Arkham at the same time, why she loved that clown, but all she ever said was that he made her laugh. 

Crane sighed. He may not understand what Harley saw in the Joker, but it was clear to the Scarecrow that these two clowns were madly in love. He had seen the way they would both come to each others defense, rescue each other, protect each other, but that wasn’t the reason he was about to agree to help. No, the reason was Harley herself. She had treated him in Arkham before the Joker when she was a simple doctor. She had been kind, she had listened and what made her his favorite doctor was that she cared. 

Harley had a big heart--at least for some people. 

“Fine, I’ll help you,” Crane said with a sigh which quickly turned to an undignified squeak when Joker rushed over and wrapped his arms around him and lift him off his feet. 

“YES!! I knew you would!! Harley always said she liked you and I thought she was crazier than normal, but she was right! You are a good egg Crane!!” 

Frost looked on amused while Bob’s expression was of a man watching his favorite show and seeing his two favorite characters come together. 

Crane made a face and groaned loudly. “PUT ME DOWN!!” 

Joker giggled and placed Crane on his feet. Crane took a quick step back and brushed himself off, clearly annoyed. “So, where do you wish to begin with this madness?” 

Joker smiled tapping his fingers on his chin. “Well, I did have an idea.” He lifted his eyebrows. “Well, how do you advertise for a show? Billboards and press my dear Scarecrow, billboards and press!” 

* 

The following morning the news was broadcasting the latest story to hit Gotham. 

“This morning Gothamites awoke to a startling discovery of graffiti all throughout Gotham, seemingly all directed at the new villain in town, Hypnos. The graffiti, still visible in some areas as Gotham City workers do their best to cover it this morning, included several graphically detailed jokes about what would happen to Hypnos. But the most shocking discovery was that over a dozen billboards throughout Gotham had been painted over during the night. The billboards…” 

The picture of the newsperson was replaced by an image of one of the altered billboards. The billboard that was being shown had an image of The Joker in all his clown glory on one side of the billboard and across from him was the image of the Scarecrow. In the middle was the message. 

“HAHAHA!!! Good one Hypnos! Now let’s see who really is the BADDEST Chemist in Town!!” Under that was the message. “FOR ONE NIGHT ONLY SEE THE TWO GREATEST BATMAN VILLAINS GO HEAD TO HEAD WITH ONE OF THE LAMEST CRIMINALS IN GOTHAM!! TAKING PLACE TONIGHT AT GOTHAM CHURCH! BE THERE OR BE A JEZEBEL!” 

The image came back to the reporter who looked seriously into the camera. 

“Gotham PD are planning to cover the Gotham Church area and most of Old Gotham’s Park Row district will have a heavy police presence. If you or a loved one live in the Park Row district, you are being asked to stay indoors until the Gotham police department has declared the area safe once more. I repeat, if you or a loved one live in the Park Row district, please stay inside and off the streets.” 

* 

Batman was driving down the street heading in the opposite direction of Gotham Church and Old Gotham. Instead, he was east heading toward the river and the Bowery district, the location of the now closed Jezebel Plaza. 

Robin frowned looking out the window and turning around in his seat to look back. “Ah, shouldn’t we have taken that right back there?” 

Batman didn’t look at the young man, his eyes on the road ahead. “No, we aren’t going to the Gotham Church.” 

Robin sat back with a frown creasing his masked features. “Why not?” 

“Because that isn’t where they are going to be.” Batman smirked ever so slightly. 

* 

Jezebel Plaza was an abandoned shopping mall in the Bowery. It was supposed to have been a new glamour shopping center, but the place had been plagued by store closures, fines, rent not being paid, repairs that weren’t being taking care of until the entire place collapsed. Now the mall was a haunted space full of ghosts and darkness. The perfect place for a bad guy showdown Joker thought. 

Joker stood in the middle of the mall courtyard, looking up at the arch above as muted moonlight leaked through, illuminating the interior just enough for their little party in a kaleidoscope of dulled colors. It was reminiscent of a greenhouse with the long arched glass that ran along the middle of the roof, but instead of clear glass to let in sunlight, the glass above was made of stained glass with flowers and twisting vines in a riot of colors. Harley would have loved it he thought. Joker was sure it had been quite beautiful once, but now it was covered in grime and bird droppings. He smirked. Just like everything else in life, the beauty was covered by a mask of something ugly, or sometimes, the ugly, like this mall, went through and through. 

Joker smiled and turned around. He looked quite classy (if he did say so himself) in his long tailed black tux and white spats, his guns under his arms, knife in his pocket, and his laughing gas grenades attached along his belt right under his tails, hidden from sight. Joker’s green hair was brushed back except for one stubborn curl that fell over one side of his forehead. As Joker walked back toward the shadows, he grinned as Scarecrow walked out of the shadows, dressed in his creepy hood with the burlap face. The man wore a bandolier over his front that held several gas grenades filled with his fear toxin. The ghastly looking syringes over his fingers glowed with a dark orange liquid. Unlike his normal speaking voice, Crane’s voice dropped to a more gravelly sound once he was in costume. Joker wasn’t even sure the man did it on purpose or if he was just a result of putting on his other face. Either way, it was fun! 

Scarecrow hissed. “Do you really think this Hypnos will come?” 

“Sure he’ll come! He wants a showdown with me to prove who is better and the added bonus of you? How can he resist?!” Joker laughed. 

That was the moment they both heard the sounds of footsteps and a voice ring out. “How could I resist indeed! A chance to take out two of Batman’s most notorious rogues gallery villains and replace them? Of course I couldn’t resist!” 

Joker and Scarecrow turned to face the newcomer. The man--for he was clearly male--was dressed in a long white toga, his slim bare arms exposed, though his forearms were wrapped in what looked like gold bracelets that ran from his wrist to his elbow. As he stepped out of the shadows Joker and Scarecrow could see that the man wore a mask. The mask looked like a sculpted classically beautiful Greek face that was neither male, nor female, with stylized hair, and perfect stone features, but coming out from the sides of the mask where the ears were located, were two small wings spread out. 

“Oooh creepy mask!” Joker chuckled. “I thought Maxie Zeus was our only pretend god scurrying around Gotham? Is he Roman or Greek? I’m never sure.” 

Scarecrow answered in his low, creepy voice. “Zeus is the Greek name, Jupiter is Roman.” 

Joker laughed. “Ahh...I see, Jupiter the God formerly known as Zeus...okay...I love the mask, really I do, though I think Scarecrow still wins on the creep factor, and--honestly, nothing can compete with my naturally gorgeous features.” Joker put his hands up, thumbs just under his chin as he fanned his fingers out and wiggled them with a huge smile. 

Hypnos chuckled behind his mask. “Very funny. So, are we going to do this the hard way, or the easy way?” 

Joker looked at Scarecrow, holding his elbow and drumming his fingers over his red lips. “Mmm….I always prefer the hard way myself.” He waggled his eyebrows with a mischievous grin. 

Hypnos’s voice was low, melodic as if he were trying to be hypnotic. “You both will be under my sleeping spell.” 

Joker rolled his eyes. “Hyps...can I call you Hyps? Hyps, you seem to be under the impression that you are dealing with a couple of amateurs here, some of those masked villains who don’t make top billing in Batman’s little gallery....like…” Joker started to count off on his fingers. “Kite Man, Killer Moth or... what was that one guy’s name...who was that real douchebag? The one who liked game shows?” Joker looked to the Scarecrow for help. 

Scarecrow shrugged and muttered. “You mean Cluemaster?” 

Joker pointed with both forefingers at Scarecrow. “Yes! That’s the one! You are sorta like them Hyps, never going to make it to the top, always going to be about as annoying to Batman as stepping on a Lego in the middle of the night.” Joker sighed. “Sorry to be the bearer of such bad news. So, why don’t you just give us the cure and we’ll...I don’t know...let you go?” 

Hypnos chuckled. “You can’t come up with a cure on your own? Funny. I am rather shocked that it was so easy to get to the Joker, to get your attention. Just had to take out your little bimbo and you came running to me like a sad little puppy who wanted his toy back. And you couldn’t even face me alone; you had to bring a friend.” 

Joker glanced over at Scarecrow. “Well you know I don’t really play well with others, BUT I’m a little peeved at the moment and really didn’t feel like messing around with you too much, so I decided to bring a friend.” Joker’s voice dropped. “And Harley is not a plaything. So, I guess that is a no on the cure for your sleeping gas then?” Hypnos stepped closer. “That’s a no, and get ready to join your little bitch in a very long, deadly sleep.” 

Joker frowned. “Tsk, tsk, really. Such language.” Joker pulled out his knife, flipping it casually in his hand before he pulled a second blade out of seemingly nowhere with a laugh. “You know Hypnos, you’re a real pain in the ass.” 

Joker moved swiftly, cutting the distance between him and Hypnos in a matter of seconds. The other man took several steps back, startled by how quickly the Joker could move. He threw several tiny round shiny balls into the air as he tried to get out of the range of Joker’s knives. The balls hit the floor and exploded. The impact didn’t just release an explosion, but a large puff of white smoke that started to flow across the floor and spread upwards in much the way Joker or Scarecrow’s gas would, like the gas was a living creature seeking out a life to take. 

Hypnos was forced to stumble backwards several more steps as Joker came in close, his twin blades flashed in the moonlight that leaked through the overhead skylight casting down muted colors of red and green. Joker rushed in, coming in close enough to slash at the Greek god. The blade left a thin line of blood across Hypnos’ front, slicing through cloth and skin. Joker spun around with a giggle, bring his foot up for a hooked kick followed by one of his blades piercing down into the man’s shoulder for a deep puncture wound. Joker yanked the blade free while he tried to slash with the left blade while yanking the right out of the man’s shoulder, but Hypnos brought his arm up and the metal bands that were wrapped around his forearm blocked that blade. 

Hypnos cried out in pain as Joker laughed. “Oh Hypnos, I’m a little disappointed! I was hoping you really were some sort of god because this would have been so much more fun then!! But alas, you are just like the rest--blood, bone and full of fear!” He giggled. “Though I think Scarecrow likes that sort of thing...fear.” Joker laughed loud and long. 

“Why aren’t you sleeping??!!” Hypnos cried out in confusion. “You should be passed out!! My gas works on everyone!!” 

Joker laughed and did a little spin that ended in a deep bow, his arms extended out from his body, blood staining his blades. It was clear Joker was playing with him. “Oh you know, I’ve been dipped in chemicals, created my own...and it’s just a happy little coinkydink that I’m immune to all chemicals, gases, and my friend the Scarecrow back there is immune as well, but…” Joker swooped in and stabbed Hypnos in his thigh with his left blade while at the same time slamming the right blade down into Hypnos back when he leaned forward. Joker yanking the knife out of his back and took several dancing steps back, leaving the man to fall, slamming into the floor. One of the wings of his mask broke off. 

“I’m going to bet that you’re not.” Joker chuckled. 

That was the moment the skylight above shattered. All three men looked up as the shadow of a great bat came crashing down. 

Joker snarled. “NOOO!! Not now!! Not yet!!!” 

He turned and yelled. “Scarecrow, NOW!!” 

Scarecrow smiled behind his mask. “With pleasure.” 

Just as Batman landed in a crouch on the mall floor, followed closely by Robin, a quick series of bombs began to go off, racing in a line around the main courtyard of the mall. As the explosions went off swiftly, one right after another, the explosions were followed by bursts of smoke in bright orange and purple. 

Batman hissed. “Robin--your gas mask NOW!” 

Robin and Batman each quickly grabbed a small device that he kept on him that fit perfectly over the mouth and nose of his cowl. It only provided a total of ten minutes of air, but Batman hoped it would be enough. He looked at Robin to make sure the young man had done the same with his, though Robin’s mask adhered to his face with the help of a band that ran around his head. It wasn’t perfect, but it would do. 

He looked around having spotted the Joker and Hypnos, but the gas was thick and heavy. He couldn’t see much of anything, but he did hear Joker’s voice. 

“Oh Batsy, I mean I love our little play dates, but you know, sometimes darling, the party isn’t about you. Hypnos and me...we have some things to talk about. Did you know he hurt Harley? Put her under his little toxic sleeping gas….” 

Batman cursed. He had heard Joker had been sighted at the hospital stealing a body...at the same time that Hypnos’ latest victim disappeared...Batman could have smacked himself in the face, that victim had been Harley. No wonder Joker had gone after the man; if Hypnos had gone after Harley… “Joker, it doesn’t have to be like this. You let me have Hypnos, turn yourself in and I will get the cure for Harley,” Batman called into the room though he knew it was a lost cause. Joker wouldn’t turn himself in. Going to Arkham would mean being separated from Harley, and if there was one thing sure to drive the Clown Prince madder than usual, it was being separated from Harley. Still, he had to try. “Joker, if you want to save her, this isn’t the way!” Batman called. 

“Oh Batsy Batsy Batsy...you are so silly sometimes.” Joker laughed, his voice echoing strangely in the obscuring gases. 

“Help me!!” The voice was one that Batman didn’t recognize...it must be Hypnos. 

“Batman really, you weren’t invited,” Scarecrow hissed from somewhere in the clouds. 

Batman only had a moment to register the sound of something slicing through the air before he threw himself down to the floor as a scythe cut through the thick gas. 

“Scarecrow, why are you helping Joker?” Batman rolled away while calling out. 

(Batman could hear the sounds of someone, he assumed Hypnos, as the man tried to both laugh and scream at the same time. Exposure to the mixed gases warred for control of the new villain.) 

Scarecrow chuckled. “Well you see I’m helping for two reasons, Batman. One: I don’t like some fool coming in and thinking he is a better chemist than me and two: I adore Harley, she is a lovely young woman who just has really bad taste in men.” 

Batman could hear the pout in Joker’s voice as he yelled. “HEY!! Bad taste in men??? Me?? You’re referring to me aren't you, you cornhumper!” 

Scarecrow sighed. “Will you shut up and focus? Get Hypnos out of here while I distract the Bat or do you want Harley to die in her sleep??!” 

Joker responded with a sour. “No.” 

“Then get the fake god out of here! I’ll distract the Bat. Meet at my place!” Scarecrow yelled. Batman turned this time, aware of just where Scarecrow was, but as he swung out with his fist, all he met with was air. 

* 

Joker grabbed the bleeding god up and grinned in the man’s face as his features contorted between mirth and rage. “Time for a field trip Hyps!!” 

Joker lifted the man up easily into a fireman’s carry and took off at the run, the additional weight of the other villain doing little to slow him down. 

* 

Scarecrow chuckled, weaving one way then another, alternating his shifting figure with swings of his scythe. He didn’t actually want to kill Batman or Robin at the moment, they were too important to his future experiments. His swings, while well aimed, lacked the force necessary for a killing blow. He merely needed to lure the dark knight away from the clown… 

Scarecrow whispered. “Sorry Batman, maybe next time.” 

Batman lunged, sure he had the skinny professor, but as his hands reached out, brushing against a rough leather shoulder, the Scarecrow was gone. 

Robin called out. “Batman? I can’t see a thing!” 

Batman replied. “We need to get out of here.” 

“What about the crooks, Joker, Scarecrow and that Hypnos?” Robin asked. 

Batman sighed behind his breathing mask. “They’re gone.” 

* 

Hypnos found himself strapped to a chair. His arms were wrapped in multiple leather straps that fastened his arms down to the arms of the hard wooden chair he was sitting in. His legs were treated in the same way, held tight against the legs of the chair and one thick strap was around his waist and chest, making it so the only movements he could make were slight wiggles from side to side. He continued to giggle behind his mask though his rational mind--that small part that had managed to stay clear despite the large dose of gases--realized that his eyes were shedding tears of blood. The corners of his mouth felt torn and his heart was hammering so hard and fast against his sternum that he was surprised he had not had an heart attack. The laughter mixed with the fear had him seeing nightmares on the other side of his mask, but he couldn’t stop himself from laughing at them. 

A face loomed in front of him, a face white as a drowned man’s flesh, with lips ringed in blood and blue eyes that were like looking into the mouth of madness. Joker leaned close and waved his fingers in front of Hypnos’ face. “Hey there sweetness, you passed out on me there for a few minutes. Can’t have that now can we? ‘Specially when you got questions to answer.” Joker grinned glancing over his shoulder at Scarecrow who had taken apart one of Hypnos’ undetonated gas bombs and was working to reverse engineer the little creep’s chemistry to find a solution. 

Joker smiled while he played with Hypnos’ hair. “So, you have a choice here darling: you can help us by just simply giving us the cure and in return, we will give you the cure to our little gases. OR, you can be a dick about it and we will figure it out ourselves and let you die...which, according to my calculations will be...” Joker looked at his wrist, but there was no watch there. Joker tapped his wrist and smiled. “You have maybe ten minutes? That sound about right to you Scarecrow buddy?” 

Scarecrow, still in his costume, looked over and nodded. “Yes, that sounds correct.” 

“So, there ya go...tell me the cure and we cure you. Don’t and well...you get to meet another god, your brother in fact, Thanatos.” Joker smiled and hopped down to a crouch in front of Hypnos and crossed his arm over the man’s knees smiling up at him. 

“I...I...I will….on...hehehe...one….hahahahahahahahahahahahaha...con….condition! Ah!!!” Hypnos forced the words out, ending with a scream when Joker smiled. 

Joker grinned. “Oh listen to you, making conditions! All right, you made me laugh, let’s hear your condition.” 

“Let….let me...hehehe...go...I just...wanted hahahahahahahahaha….to be one of the big villains...give me a chance to be...hahahahaha...one and I...I’ll give you the ahaha...antidote!” Hypnos gasped for breath while struggling to fight off the giggles and to not scream because this close, Joker’s face looked like that of a melting zombie clown. 

Joker grinned resting his chin on his hands against Hypnos’ knees. “Mmm...what do you think Scarecrow?” 

Crane glanced over. “Do what you will Joker, but the sooner we have an antidote for Harley the better.” 

Joker sighed and stood. “All right Hyps, you have my word as a clown. You give us the antidote, I’ll give you our antidote and you can go.” 

“I...hahahahaha….have your word?” Hypnos looked up at the clown. 

Joker smiled. “I’m a man of my word Hyps.” 

* 

Batman was patrolling, looking for Joker and Scarecrow. It had been almost 48 hours since the incident at Jezebel Plaza and he had been laser focused on finding the three criminals before Joker or Scarecrow did something to Hypnos, but Gotham’s Dark Knight hadn’t found anything. He was getting ready to try a different route, interview a few known associates of the two men when he received a call from Gordon. 

“Batman, you need to get over to the old clock tower.” Gordon, as always, sounded tired. Batman knew he was close to retirement, but Gordon just couldn’t seem to step down. His desire to protect Gotham was as strong, if not stronger than Batman’s. Batman figured Gordon wouldn’t retire until he was carried out of the GCPD on a stretcher. 

“What’s going on?” Batman asked in his rough, deep voice with a glance toward Robin. 

“Joker left you a message.” 

Batman arrived at the clock tower to find the place crawling with police. A semicircle of police cars were all turned toward the front of the clocktower, their headlights illuminating the scene. Hanging from the facade of the church, his arms spread out like wings, was Hypnos, dressed in his mask and blood stained robes. In red spray paint across the church and over Hypnos’ body were written: 

Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the Bat my soul to take. 

Batman was grim as he said, “I guess Joker got his antidote.” 

* 

Joker hurried up the stairs of his hideout, the precious antidote cradled in his hands. Bob and Frost watched him go, both sharing a look. Bob smiled and nodded, clearly happy while Frost sighed. “I hope it works.” 

* 

Joker hurried into the room where Harley lay. She hadn’t moved a muscle, the light from the lamp at her side cast her features in a soft glow, almost as soft as candlelight. She was still the perfect beauty, lying on the bed waiting for her prince to come and wake her. 

Joker moved quietly and his steps slowed as he approached her side. He eased himself down to sit beside her holding the bottle to his chest. 

“I have it Harls, I have the antidote.” He smiled. “You would have been proud of me, even Bats didn’t distract me this time and I worked with Scarecrow and I didn’t try to kill him. It was very hard, but I did it. I expect you to be very impressed when you wake up sweets.” 

Joker reached out and stroked his fingers over her hair and caressed her cheek. 

“My pumpkin,” he said softly. 

He held up the vial that contained the antidote. It was a pretty shade of white with an almost opalescent quality to it. He leaned forward, opening the vial top with his thumb while he pulled her lips back with his fingers and poured a few drops into her mouth. He then dipped one long finger into the liquid and spread it across his lips before he set the vial aside and leaned in to kiss her. 

Joker closed his eyes, holding himself still over her, his lips pressed against the still warmth of her mouth, like he had seen in the movies, not a passionate kiss, but a chaste press of lips, willing her to wake up. He stayed that way for several long seconds before he began to slowly pull back, his brow furrowed, his heart defeated. Just when he worried that Scarecrow had been wrong, and that Hypnos had lied to them and maybe he should check to see if the dick was still alive so he could kill him again, Joker felt Harley’s arms lift up and drape around his neck, pulling him down to her. Harley’s mouth opened against his followed by the warmth of her soft tongue licking his lips, probing, demanding he open his mouth to her. 

Joker chuckled opening his eyes at the same time that his tongue caressed against hers, his fingers tightened against the sheet as he kissed her back; full mouth, deep kisses, as if he were trying to bring her back to life with the power of a passionate kiss. 

She said nothing, her arms wrapped around him, her tongue sliding against his lips licking at the antidote that coated them. 

Joker kicked his shoes off and crawled onto the bed, lying on top of her, his kisses becoming deeper, more desperate as the thought that he almost lost her rolled over him, breaking like a terrible wave as he let himself feel those emotions. He rested on his elbows over her, but his fingers were tangled in her hair and he tightened his grip around the golden locks as he kissed with greater vigor. 

Harley made a little sound, part want, part pain. He realized that he might be pulling her hair, but he didn’t stop, feeling pain meant she was here, alive with him. Harley’s hands slid down and began to yank at his jacket as she tried to shove it off his shoulders. She made little angry whimpers when she couldn’t get him to move right away. 

Joker laughed pulling back enough to rub the tip of his nose against hers. “You’re back cupcake.” 

Harley smiled, her blue eyes were bright, brighter than he had ever seen them. “You brought me back, I knew you would puddin.” 

Joker chuckled. “I’d never let my girl down, now would I?” 

Harley purred. “No, never puddin, you never let me down. Now take your clothes off.” 

Joker grinned wide as he whispered. “My demanding, beautiful girl.” 

He crawled off of her, now getting to really see her, his blue eyed girl with the hair like gold and a mischievous smile. She stood up on her knees (perhaps just a bit unsteady still) and pulled the nightgown off he had dressed her in. In her desperation to remove it, Harley yanked the garment over her head quickly, revealing her beautiful body underneath. Joker grinned like a kid at Christmas. 

“Oh I’m so glad I didn’t put any undies on you.” 

Harley giggled softly easing back down to her side, her arms out. “Come to me puddin.” 

As if her request was the song of a siren, Joker stripped out of his clothing faster than any guard at Arkham had ever done when they had to get him out of his clothing and into a straightjacket. 

Naked finally, his clothing pooled at his feet, Joker went to her. Harley pulled him to her rolling onto her back, kissing him while her hands caressed the sides of his throat and her fingers tenderly slid into his thick green hair. 

Joker rested against her, kissing her feverishly, enjoying the feel, the flavor and texture of her lips, the feel of her, alive, warm and awake, aware of him, and here with him. Joker sat back on his knees. 

Harley made a sound of protest reaching for him again, but he needed her now, needed to feel her surrounding him, to know she really was here with him. He held her legs open, his hands on her knee gazing down at her. He squeezed her knees once before he hooked his arms under her knees and plunged himself into her. 

Harley arched her back, grasping his shoulders as her body responded to his, clamping down around him, holding him tight inside her. Joker groaned and leaned down, pressing his forehead against hers, holding her legs back. He moved, rolling into her, thrusting deeply while his mouth moved over hers. 

Harley slid her hands up from his shoulders to his face, holding his long narrow face in her hands while she returned his kisses, filled with the same desperation. 

Joker rocked harder, thrusting, losing himself in the warmth, the liquid heat of her body, the tight pleasure of her body’s hold on him, pressing against her clitoris with each upward thrust that caused Harley to make muffled cries against his mouth. Ripples of heated pleasure rolled over her each time his body met hers. 

He broke from her mouth in order to drag his lips down her throat, along the smooth curve of her neck, biting as he went, needing to mark her, as if the bruise would make her more solid, more here with him, more his. He thrust deep and hard into her before he slowed himself down from the desperate plunge so he could lick and suck at her breasts. Joker’s tongue rolled and licked over the deep rose colored nipples, enjoying the feel of her clamped around him, holding him, her entire body held him. 

He groaned against her skin. “Harley, don’t ever leave me again Harley.” 

Harley made a small gasping sound when his mouth found her breasts, the delightful feel of him biting her made goosebumps appear on her skin. She ran her hands down his smooth back with a groan. “I’ll never leave you puddin, I swear.” 

Joker began to thrust harder into her again, pressing her legs back. He pushed himself up onto his knees, his hands gripping her thighs, just under her knees as he held her legs back and thrust, giving himself over to the need to fuck her hard and fast, to know, to feel her realness, her life, her love. 

Harley grabbed the pillows over her head. Her breath came in desperate pants as she watched him fuck her, the wet in and out of his erection into her. She gasped, arching as much as his hold on her would allow, an orgasm that felt like a bursting bubble of hot lava washed over her and she cried out her delight. 

“Puddin!” 

Joker leaned into her with a groan, feeling the warm rush of liquid combined with the tightening of her body. He trembled with her, felt her orgasm, luxuriated in hearing her cry out and pant and moan. He groaned loudly too, his fingers squeezing the soft flesh of her thighs. 

“Uhh...Harley…” 

He surprised her by pulling out then. Harley squeaked in protest, but Joker smiled at her and pushed her onto her side. He laid down behind her pulling her leg up and over his hip, then slid into her once more, both of them gasping as their bodies connected again. Joker pulled her closer his right thigh sliding between her legs as she rolled onto her back. He wrapped his arm under her neck, creating a cushion for her head, his fingertips gently caressed her shoulder before reaching down to squeeze her breast. He leaned in at the same time to kiss her, a long lingering kiss while he stroked her thigh that was wrapped around his hips. 

Joker purred with each roll of his hips. “I love you pumpkin, my cupcake...sweetness...I need you sweets...you’re my girl.” 

Harley made a small noise of pleasure each time he thrust into her. She reached up to play with his hair while Joker gently, tenderly thrust into her, each movement of his pelvis was like a caress, a deep stroke that made its way through her body. He kissed her, lingering over her mouth giving her breast a gentle squeeze while he thrust into her, pressing deeply. He dragged his fingertips along her hip and down her torso, gliding to her groin, caressing the smooth skin before he slid his fingers deep, searching for that spot she liked him to touch, to lick. 

Harley jumped when he brushed her clitoris, then melted back against him when his fingers began to rub, slowly moving in a circle along with each slow thrust into her. 

Joker kissed her cheek, then her ear. “Come for me Harls...please…” 

Harley came in a rush. His voice was a caress that reached right down between her legs. She cried out, arching her hips and body up, her head thrown back as she cried his name, her fingers against the mattress wrapped tight around the sheet while her hand at his throat squeezed, fingers digging into the back of his neck. 

Joker groaned, the pain of her nails, the feel of her, the sound of her cry sent him over the edge into an intense orgasm. 

Harley gasped, feeling him cum inside her, a burst of warmth and fluid, his fingers touching her at the same time. She shuddered with pleasure. 

They rocked together, their bodies sharing the heightened warmth that flooded them both, until they both seemed to simply collapse. 

Joker wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close while Harley lowered her leg. He was still deep inside her, Harley being unwilling to give that up just yet. She smiled and snuggled back close, taking his other arm and holding the limb to her breasts. 

Joker snuggled her hair, kissing her ear, then her shoulder. “Mmm...I like it much better when you’re awake.” 

Harley sighed. “Me too, but you need to tell me everything that happened while I was out.” 

Joker had his eyes close and yawned. “Oh I suppose I could. You’ll be very impressed.” 

“I’m afraid, I’ll have to be very impressed over food,” Harley muttered as her stomach chose that moment to be very loud. 

Joker laughed patting her stomach. “Hungry?” 

“I could eat Frost’s cooking,” Harley replied. 

Joker looked appalled. “No.” He chuckled kissing her ear and then her cheek. “I’ll go get Bob to rustle us up some grub.” 

Harley giggled and snuggled in closer. “Later--right now I want cuddles.” 

Joker smiled. “Whatever my Sleeping Beauty demands.”


End file.
